Heat exchangers, such as coolant radiators and condensers utilized in automotive vehicles, generally include a pair of tanks for containing cooling fluid. The tanks are formed with headers having slots therethrough for receiving fluid tubes or tube passes for directing the cooling fluid between the parallel tanks. Air centers are connected between the parallel tube passes for directing air through the heat exchanger. The air cools the fluid within the heat exchanger passing through the air passes.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,869, issued Mar. 28, 1967 in the name of Porte et al. discloses a method of making radiators having a core section between two parallel fluid tanks. Sideplates are formed abutting the tanks between the end plates of the tanks to enclose the sides of the core between the tanks and sideplates.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,262, issued Apr. 23, 1991 in the name of Halstead et al. discloses a combination radiator and condenser apparatus for a vehicle having extruded tank and header assemblies interconnected by the parallel tube passes and air centers.